Slice of Happiness
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: 'It was hard to even believe he could be this happy...but here it was: his slice of happiness.' Future Klaine fic.


**Here is a little future fic I decided to write. It turned out much longer than I expected for just a one shot, but I'm really happy with it. **

**GLEE**

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, taking in the numbers on the clock on his bedside table. He stretched, pointing his toes and raising his arms above him, making a sound resembling a cat (or at least that's what Blaine said). He pushed the covers off himself and slid his feet into his slippers.

The first thing he did was walk to the window and open the curtains. Behind him, he heard Blaine groan and roll over in bed. He probably grabbed his extra pillow to put it over his head, too.

Sure enough, when Kurt turned around, Blaine's face was obscured by a pillow to block out the light and his legs were already occupying the space Kurt had just left. Kurt chuckled and walked over to the joining bathroom to start his skin care routine.

As he went through his usual morning routine and heard the soft mumbles of Blaine from the other room. Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine was always complaining about getting out from "his warm and beautiful covers and facing the cold day that lay outside his sheets."

He wasn't a morning person, that was a given.

Kurt paused in his routine, his towelette halfway to his face. He thought he heard the creaking of his bedroom door, but he could hear a soft snore come from Blaine on the bed.

Kurt grinned. He knew what was going on here…

He put down his towelette and leaned out of the bathroom just a bit to see the show. The door to the room was halfway open. From this angle, he could only see a mess of curls creeping from behind the bed; on his side. A pale forehead slowly rose above the bed, then the rest of the small face, an expression of glee and mischief.

The light brown eyes connected with Kurt's. Her eyes widened. Kurt lifted his hand to his mouth, his index finger resting over his lips. The little girl bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

She crept silently onto Kurt's side of the bed, trying to make the bed move as little as possible.

Then she jumped onto Blaine's sleeping from with a noise resembling a battle cry.

Blaine let out soft sound of pain and surprise. "Whatisit?" he mumbled, opening his eyes blearily.

The mass of curly black hair giggled into Blaine's neck. "Pappy, you promised me pancakes!"

Blaine woke up enough to smile and grab the small five year old and pull her off him and sat her on Kurt's side of the bed, ticking her after he put her down. "Oh Kennedy, what am I gonna do with you." He was tickling her sides mercilessly. "You know pappy needs lots of sleep."

"But daddy told me that if you weren't up before nine that I could wake you up," said the girl, Kennedy, between giggles.

"Daddy said what?" asked Blaine, turning to Kurt, who just smiled.

"You did promise her pancakes for breakfast, babe," said Kurt. "It's not breakfast if it's too late in the morning."

"But it's Saturday," whined Blaine. He had stopped the tickle attack and instead was playing with the long curly she had inherited from him. "Sleeping in on Saturday is like, a rule."

"I swear, sometimes I think you're the five year old," huffed Kurt. "You knew it would be Saturday when you promised Kennedy the pancakes, you know. Feed your daughter pancakes, sir."

"She can be your daughter until after eleven," groaned Blaine, falling back into the pillows. Kennedy climbed on Blaine's stomach, causing him to make a low sound of pain.

"Pappy, please?" said Kennedy, pouting, her lower lip jutting out.

"Aw man, how can I saw no to that?" moaned Blaine. He sighed and lifted her over his shoulder as he stood up. "I swear daddy taught you how to pout." Kennedy giggled into his back and waved at Kurt as they left the room.

"Daddy, you have to come down for pancakes!" she squealed.

"Of course, sweetie, be right there," he said, disappearing back into the bathroom and rushing through the rest of his skincare routine.

Kurt padded down the stairs and to the large, modern kitchen. "No sweetheart, you can't put that much flour in the bowl."

"Oh dear god, you didn't let her near the mixer, did you?" asked Kurt as he walked into the kitchen. Kennedy already had a few flour patches on her clothes and face. Blaine had one comical five year old hand print on his cheek.

"Nope, not at all," lied Blaine.

Kurt took Kennedy back upstairs to clean her up as Blaine finished up the pancakes. When they pair came back to the kitchen, Blaine was just reaching into the fridge for the syrup. "Breakfast is served," he said with a grin.

Kennedy sat at her chair and Blaine dished her up two pancakes and handed her the syrup. "Don't go crazy, kid," he said, ruffling her hair.

"How many do you want?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Just two," Kurt said. He giggled.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"Dear, you missed a spot," said Kurt, rolling his eyes. Kurt licked his thumb and then wiped a spot of flour on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine grinned and pointed to his lips. "Oh, missed another spot, didn't I?" Kurt rolled his eyes but kissed his husband's lips.

"You ham," said Kurt, grabbing the syrup from Kennedy before her pancakes started to swim in it.

"Guess what, Kennedy?" said Blaine when they were putting plates into the sink.

"What?" she chirped, handing her glass of milk to him, which he promptly handed back to her with orders to finish. She gulped it down, ending up with a milk mustache, and gave him the empty glass. Kennedy walked over to Kurt and held her hands up. Kurt leaned down and, with a grunt, lifted her up, her hands over his neck and legs around his torso.

"You're getting a little big for this, Keni," said Kurt with a sigh. She just tightened her grip.

"What is it?" she asked Blaine, ignoring Kurt.

Blaine grinned and leaned up against the counter. "Mommy is coming back home to visit us later today," he said.

A loud squeal erupted from Kennedy and she bounced in Kurt's arms. "Mommy?"

"Yes, she's coming up from New York. She said she wanted to see her baby girl so we invited her to stay a few days," said Kurt.

"And she said be prepared for presents," said Blaine with a laugh.

Kennedy screamed again. "Daddy, daddy, you have to dress me in my pink dress! Mommy loves it!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course she does, it's exactly what she wore when we were in high school, more or less."

"Rachel's style wasn't that bad," said Blaine, in a tone like he was trying to convince himself.

"I'm just glad she has people to help her style now," said Kurt with an eye roll.

"You're saying that because _you're _the one that styles her."

"This is true."

"Daddy! We have to hurry! Mommy will be here soon!" She pulled on Kurt's shirt.

"Ok, ok," said Kurt, walking toward the stairs.

A little over an hour later, the Hummel-Anderson family was assembled in their living room. Blaine had the television on a random game and Kurt was sketching in his design book. Kennedy was dancing around the furniture, her pink dress twirling around her.

Then the doorbell rang and Kennedy squealed and ran to the door.

"Kennedy!" exclaimed Rachel Berry from the foyer.

"Mommy!"

Rachel, her hair long and curly and in a simple black dress stumbled into the living room, Kennedy attached to her neck.

Though Kennedy had inherited her curls from Blaine, it was evident that the little girl was a Berry. Her facial expressions were very much Rachel, as well as her eyes. And of course, being the product of Blaine and Rachel, Kurt suspected that the girl was doomed to be short for the rest of her life.

"You're getting so big!" gushed Rachel. She collapsed on the couch between Blaine and Kurt, laughing as Kennedy fell on her.

"Much too big to be picked up like that," said Kurt pointedly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ready for presents, baby?" asked Rachel, arranging the girl on her lap. She nodded fiercely.

The little girl was showered with different toys and fashion accessories. After the gifts were laid out on the coffee table, Kennedy dragged Rachel to her room to show her all her other toys. Then she wanted to sing Rachel a song she learned in kindergarden the other day.

Of course, the daughter of Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry, star of Broadway, was a beautiful singer, even at five.

"Okay Ken, it's time for your nap," said Blaine after Kennedy yawned.

"But pappy!" whined Kennedy.

"Nope, nape time," said Kurt, picking her up and tucking her into bed. All three adults took turns kissing her forehead.

"She's such a handful," sighed Rachel, falling into the couch and resting her head on Kurt's shoulder. "But she's just so…fantastic."

"She is," said Blaine fondly.

"Just this morning you said that she was my daughter until eleven," said Kurt with a snort.

"I was half asleep, I don't remember what I said," said Blaine with a shrug.

"We're so glad you could come to visit, Rachel," said Kurt. "Kennedy was ecstatic when we told her this morning. She loves seeing you."

"I love visiting her," said Rachel with a smile. "But that was only one of the reasons why I came to see you two."

"I'm intrigued," said Blaine with his eyebrows raising.

"As you two know, it's been almost six years since I gave birth to Kennedy," she said in her 'all business' tone. "Since then I have been lucky and talented enough to star in three Broadway shows. But I feel like I should take a break," said Rachel with a firm nod.

"You, Rachel Berry, taking a break?" asked Kurt. "Alert the media."

"Oh stop it," said Rachel with a smile. "I've talked it out with my agent. I'm taking a year off after my show stops next month, then I shall make my triumph return in _Wicked_."

"_Wicked_?" asked Blaine, his eyes widening. "Rachel that's fantastic - wait, is it already a done deal?"

"Yes. I'm in the cast a year from now," said Rachel with a smile. "Just signed the contract and everything."

"But why wait a year?" asked Kurt, frowning.

Rachel smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "I know you two waited months and months for a surrogate for Kennedy the first time. And after that, you tortured yourselves before you finally asked me to do it for you. Remember my reaction?"

"You kissed me," said Kurt, his voice dry.

"I was so glad that you wanted someone you knew to be the mother of your child," said Rachel. "And that you wanted me to be part of her life. It was something Shelby couldn't do for me and I was happy to be able to do it for my child."

"And we're so happy for it," said Blaine, putting an arm around Rachel.

"Now I know five years ago you mentioned that you imaged that Kennedy would be your first child and that you planned to have one more," said Rachel. "Well, I wondered if you still felt that way."

Kurt and Blaine stared at Rachel for a long moment, then at each other. "Well, yes," said Blaine. "The latest we talked about having another child was, what, a month ago? We would love for Kennedy to have a sibling one day…" Blaine's mouth fell open. "Rachel - you're taking a _year _off?"

Rachel grinned, glad that Blaine had realized what she was suggesting. "You're my best friends and I figured you would want Kennedy to be related to her sibling by at least one parent, so I'm ready if you are."

Kurt couldn't help it. His eyes filled with tears and he sniffled into his sweater sleeves. He felt Rachel move from his side. Blaine replaced her and hugged him tightly.

Kurt and Blaine had done what the Berry's had done to have Rachel years ago - mix and wish for the best, for lack of a better term. When Kennedy was born with her curly hair, of course she was Blaine's. And Kurt loved her because of that. To hold a little baby in his hands, knowing that her DNA was made up of the man he loved was a beautiful feeling.

But at the same time, Kurt had half hoped for his own child. His flesh and blood.

And while Kurt and Blaine dreamed of having another child, it was hard for a same sex couple. Surrogates could be so expensive. They were lucky with Rachel. Of course they took care of her when she carried and gave birth to Kennedy, but after Rachel hit it big on Broadway, Kurt was sure she wouldn't be able to help them have a second child.

The thought of having a son or daughter that was his, in more than just his heart, made him so happy he couldn't physically contain himself.

With Blaine's calming touch he got himself under control fairly quickly. He leaned away from Blaine's embrace and gave a watery smile up at him. "Another baby," said Kurt, his voice cracking.

Blaine's grin was one that could rival the sun in brightness. "I love you," he said, kissing Kurt soundly.

Kurt looked around, eyes landing on Rachel. She was sitting calmly in a chair. She probably expected this reaction. Kurt stood and swiftly stood Rachel up and brought her into a tight hug.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" asked Kurt into her hair.

"You've said it once or twice," laughed Rachel. "I'm glad you're happy, Kurt."

"I can't believe you would do this for us again," said Kurt, pulling back from the small girl, hands still on her waist. "Taking time off from your work - and dreams - and aren't you worried about baby weight?"

"Oh Kurt, you know I loved being pregnant the first time," said Rachel with a smile. "And I got rid of my baby weight like that." Rachel snapped her fingers. "I'm very driven about physical health. Also, rehearsals for _Wicked _are bound to put me back into shape." Her face softened and she squeezed Kurt's arm protectively. "And I want your dreams to come true, too."

Kurt hugged her again, lifting her off the ground.

…..

"Daddy, is my new brother or sister here yet?" asked Kennedy, pulling on Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled down at her. Kennedy had taken the news of having a sibling incredibly well. She probably also loved that Rachel stayed with Blaine and Kurt for the duration of her pregnancy - she has had her mother at home for the past nine months.

"Soon, sweetie," answered Blaine. "Come over and sit on my lap." The six year old climbed on to Blaine's lap and played with her doll.

"Mr. Hummel-Andersons?" asked a nurse a few minutes later. Kurt stood up nervously. "Your daughter would like to see you," said the nurse, a wide smile on her face.

Kurt make an excited sound. Though it would have been fantastic to have a son, he loved the idea of having another daughter, too.

"Congratulations, son," said Burt Hummel, pulling his son into a hug.

"Thanks dad," said Kurt, tears already welling up in his eyes. When Rachel went into labor, he called Burt, who brought along Carole to the hospital.

Burt and Carole watched Kennedy for them as Blaine and Kurt walked hand and hand behind the nurse to meet their newest daughter.

"Nervous?" asked Blaine. Kurt nodded once. "Why? We've done this before."

"I don't think anyone could ever get used to this," said Kurt, then he added softly. "That's my daughter, Blaine. You know Kennedy is my daughter, too, but…this one is mine by blood. I just…I never thought I would have a kid of my own."

Blaine squeezed his hand tightly. "I know," he said, his eyes sparkling. "I felt the same way six years ago." He laughed and kissed Kurt's cheek.

They were lead into a hospital room and Kurt's eyes landed on Rachel first. She was holding a small pink bundle and smiling down at it, making silly faces.

He froze.

Blaine dragged him over to Rachel's bed side and out of his blank thoughts. Rachel looked up at the two and smiled even more.

"She's so beautiful," said Rachel with a sigh. She gave a knowing smile at Kurt. "Want to hold her, Kurt?"

Kurt could only nod. He reached down as Rachel held up the small little bundle. He held her securely in his arms, careful with the head. It seemed like only yesterday he was holding Kennedy like this.

Kurt looked down at the pale girl in his arms. She was small. Smaller than Kennedy had been, but only by a little. And unlike Kennedy, who seemed to come out with a head of hair, this baby only had wisps of what looked like brown hair. Kurt could distantly recognize that she had what looked like his noise and general bone structure. Then, she opened her eyes.

It was like looking in a mirror. The same color eyes that stared at him every morning were looking up at him, a mixture of aqua and grey.

"Oh god," sighed Blaine, who was leaning against him, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder. "Her eyes are beautiful."

"She's beautiful," whispered Kurt, smiling down at her and sniffling. "So Blaine, what's her name? I got to pick for Kennedy."

Blaine grinned at him and then back down at the baby. He put his finger near the baby, who grabbed it and squeezed. "Bryce," he said finally.

"Bryce?" asked Kurt, testing it out on his tongue. "I like it," he decided.

"I think our family is completed," sighed Kurt contently, looking down at Bryce and thinking of his other angel in the waiting room, who couldn't wait to see her new sister.

It was hard to even believe he could be this happy. If you would have told Kurt fifteen years ago that he would be married to the man he loved, with two beautiful daughters that were both his and Blaine's blood, he would have laughed in your face. But here it was: his slice of happiness.

"Love you," said Blaine, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead, then Bryce's. "I'll go get Kennedy and your parents, ok? And we'll call my parents." He looked up at Rachel. "Your dads coming soon?"

"They'll be here soon, I'm sure," said Rachel. "Shelby and Beth are coming, too." She smiled softly.

"This girl has such a big family," sighed Kurt. "Three sets of grandparents, plus a bonus with Shelby on Rachel's side."

"She couldn't be more loved," agreed Blaine.

"Like all of us," said Kurt, looking up at Blaine. He kissed him as well as he could with a baby in his hands. "Love you always, Blaine."

"Always," agreed Blaine, before leaving to get the rest of the family.

Kurt looked up at Rachel with a smile. "You did good, Rachel. Thank you."

"I always do good," said Rachel confidently. Then she giggled, probably much too happy for a woman who just gave birth. "Who would have know that we would have a child together, Kurt?"

"Not me," he said immediately. "I'm sure the idea alone when I was in high school would have given me nightmares." Rachel glared at him and Kurt rolled his eyes. "But now, you're just my savior for this."

"I always figured that a child of ours would be beautiful," said Rachel with assurance. "I often imagined who would be the best father for my children. While Finn's would have been tall and probably athletic, I figure that our baby girl has something better than that."

"What's that?" Kurt wasn't sure if he should be concerned with the fact that Rachel imagined who would be a good father back in high school. Then again, this was the same girl who imagined her funeral.

"First off, she will be magnificently beautiful," said Rachel. "You better keep an eye on all the boys when she's in high school, that's for sure. And secondly, she will be a born diva." Kurt couldn't help but agree with this. "And lastly, she'll have a killer voice - and probably reach notes previously unknown to human registers."

Kurt laughed, trying to move as little as possible. Bryce was half asleep. "Oh Rachel Berry, you are probably right." Kurt looked down at Bryce. "My little diva - she'll be singing 'Defying Gravity' in no time."

**FIN**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and feedback are welcome! **


End file.
